A Fosters Fanfic: Sex and Guitars
by bebekids
Summary: When Callie is stuck in the mist of a bad dream, can Brandon help reign her in or with other emotions rule their minds? Rated T for slight suggestive dialogue, M for later scenes. A light hearted Christmas fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except the dialogue and my take of the are slightly OC.**

The Fosters Fanfic: Sex and Guitars

**BPOV**

Damn, this girl is fine. Perfectly rounded ass, squeezable- Whoa, Brandon, hold onto yourself! You can't jump her bones, she could totally squish me.

"I think you got that C chord wrong," I decided to comment.

"Really? Which one?" Her beautiful head wrinkled in confusion. I shifted her fingers to the right strings.

"That one." I paused. "Do you remember much about your mother? Before she-"

"A little," Callie cut me off. "She taught me most of... this." She vaguely gestured to my guitar sitting in front of her. She was quick to change the subject.

"Do you play? Or... used to?"

I was that close to forgetting how to speak. But I saved myself.

"Yeah, but it's been a while. A few months, maybe."

"Oh." She strummed a G chord.

"Very good! You remember something."

She laughed. "Yes, I haven't completely recovered from my amnesia. It's an especially rare case called INeverHadAGuitarToPracticeInSevenYears-Itis."

"Seven years? I-"

"Kids, lights out!" My mom(Steph) called. Callie got up and handed me my guitar. She looked... sad?

"Alright," she called back. Callie collected her bag on her arm and headed towards Marianas' room. I watched her pert little ass go. I was sad to see her leave. I got ready for bed and turned out the light. I started thinking about Callie. Where was she from? How did she get in juvie? What- my phone started ringing. It was Talya. I let it ring until it stopped. I started to think again until I fell asleep.

_"Talya, I hate you. You used Brandon for popularity and sex, he's just to... to Brandon to see it. You don't deserve him." Callie said to Talya. _

_"Maybe I did use him, but he loves me more than some street rat." She scoffed._

_"You bitch! My mother is dead because of people like you. People who don't care. If people cared, they would've noticed when she had a heart attack, they would've called for help. But, Jude, Jude and I are the only ones left because of you."_

_"Everyone dies for a reason. Maybe you deserved to be alone."_

_"Even if I did that has nothing to do with Jude, or mom, or...dad." she was sobbing now._

I woke up with a start.

"Brandon!"

"Brandon!"

"Brandon!" Someone shout whispered. Her voice trembled. I sat up.

"Yeah? Callie what's wrong?" She didn't answer. Instead she came to me and leaned her head into my chest, sniffling.

"It was so horrible," she sobbed.

I started to worry. "What's horrible?" I rocked her.

She hugged my torso and buried her face further into my chest.

"The, the the dream," she cried.

"Oh Callie, don't be afraid of a little dream. It didn't mean anything." She looked up at me with red puffy eyes filled with sorrow. She looked confused again.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, it all depends on what you make of a dream. If it was, say you and Jude moving to a permanent-"

"That's not a good dream," it was my turn to be confused. "I don't want to leave. I mean have you seen Jesus and Jude? I want that for him. Someone, a older brotherly figure, to look up to, not just his hovering sister."

"Ahh, you don't hover. I know I would be worried if it was Mike."

"I try not to worry anymore, about him. He's old enough..to.. I don't know, not get killed, at least. And besides, I have you." She finished. I couldn't see her face, so impulsively, I kissed her ruffled brown hair and wrapped my arms around her. I turned her face up and kissed every last inch of her face.

"You're right. You do have me, always. Every last bit. You'll need someone to correct that C chord all the time." She laughed, but it faded quickly. "But Callie, I want you to know that I need you. We all do, especially Jude. You are way too important and way too precious to overlook. Please, don't forget that no matter where you are, or what happens, we will always care for you."

"What about Jude?" She sniffled.

"Jude too," I said.

"I love you," I think I heard.

"My dream," she began. "My dream, I saw your dad, he attacked Jude and I tried to help but I, fell, then you," she turned to look at me with red rimmed eyes. "You came with a cape and saved us like superman," she laughed, a hysterical one.

"Did I? Was I super sexy in my costume?"

"Super," she agreed. "But while you were whisking us away, I felt, I don't know, secure..? in your, arms?" She whispers. "And I was a little disappointed to see you not in costume. Super, super smex levels," she whispered, but not in a slutty seductress way, but kind of like we're five years old and she's telling me a secret.

"And, we kissed. And Jude threw a rock at your head." She said almost inaudibly.

I laughed. "We did? How?"

"Oh the lips, dofus."

"I don't think I know what you mean. You'll have to show me."

She lifted her head and lifted an eyebrow. Damn, damn, damn that was sexy! Callie offered a small smile before pressing her lips to mine. It started out gentle, but I increased pressure and held her tighter. She wrapped her arms around my neck and braided them into my hair. My hands had no control.

"Really, that's funny, because I was thinking how wonderful you'd look in pajamas, and here they are," I gesture to her. No bra, tank top, boy shorts. Perfect.

"Mmm, is that so?"

"I don't want to sound like a perv, but, I just so happen to fancy you in those shorts." I admitted.

"Wonderful, because _I_ just so happen to love you without a shirt." She commented.

"_I _love it when you don't wear a bra."

She blushed a little at that. "I love you without pants. Way too much clothing."

"Then why don't we take some off?" I suggested.

"Oh, a splendid idea. I think we should start with your boxers. They're far too protective."

"Why, of course! What a marvelous idea! But, umm, could you show me our rock worthy activity in your dream again?"

"Certainly," she whispered. She trailed a blazed finger up my chest and connected her lips to mine. As before, it started slow, innocent. But then her tongue, so warm... I ended up cuming in my pants. Impulsively, I gently grabbed her waist and pulled her on my lap, grinding against her. She let out the tiniest moan, but it was there. Callie wildly fluffed my hair, and ran her fingers down my arms.

"So beautiful," I murmured when we separated for air. "Everything. Your nose, your eyes, your ears, every last piece of you, absolutely and extraordinarily beautiful."

She did nothing but stare at me, with a little twinkle of glimmering emotion in her marvelous eyes. Ferociously, her lips were back, all over me.

"You don't, know...how long...I've waited...for you." She breathed, still kissing my chest. "I've...missed, being loved." She said.

_"I love you_," I murmured. "Callie, you never have to go back to that again. You're just too damn sexy. And far, far too fascinating. Dangerously, even." She simply stared. Again.

"What about me fascinates you?" Callid asked.

"You, in general. You've been through hell and back, but yet you can still function. Better than I can."

"_I love you_," she breathed, excited.

"I love you too, but isn't it a little early for that? Couples usually wait until at least six months for the first 'I love yous' out loud."

"What if you count by dog years?" She laughed.

"Still, Callie, that's a month's time."

"Shoot," she muttered. "I have to wait a month to say that again? Preposterous!"

"You're right. Absolutely ridiculous."

"Then why are we following it?"

"We shouldn't."

"And we're not._ I love you_." She pronounced.

"And_ I love you_," I said. "Why?"

"You understand me. When nobody else did."

"Glad to be of service," I decided to comment.

I saw something move by my door, and a skateboard beanie told the truth. Shit.

"Hey bro, have you seen-" Jesus started, but saw our current, umm...situation. "Sorry! I didn't see a thing!" He shout whispered, running from the door in a hurry. I let out a relieved breath, but I knew I'd have to talk to him later. Be it impossible, I somehow forgot about the extremely beautiful girl appraising my lap. I mentally prepared myself for her to run out the room crying; she must've realized how thin the ice we're treading on is. But instead, my eyes were met with wide doe ones, expectant, maybe. I didn't understand.

"Are you okay?" I question, testing my ground.

"Never better. I realized something, though." She told me. I nodded my head to let her know I'm listening, but she continued to stare.

"Go on," I decided to urge. She nodded and bent her head. Suddenly, her twiddling thumbs must've been the most interesting thing to her in that moment. I started to open my mouth, but she beat me to the chase.

"I had a little epiphany in my room last night, Mariana thought I was crazy, but-"

"Mariana knows?" I felt bad for cutting her off, but this was important.

"No, not directly. But she must know something's up now. I...may have started screaming 'Eurika' at the top of my lungs the night before," I stared at her with wide eyes, but she continued regardless.

"What I realized, was that I don't care anymore. Wyatt and I did our research a few days ago, and legally, you can't get rid of Jude based on my mistakes. I would be able to testify in court if the matter should arise. Plus, Steph being a cop, she could double as a parol officer, and that's the worst that could happen. I trust your family enough that you all would tell the truth in court, unlike that bastard who-" Callie's voice grew louder as she neared the end of her speech. I tried to be gentle, swear when I slid my hand over her mouth, but she flinched regardless.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," I apologized.

"It's cool. But Brandon, I. Don't. Care. Not anymore. If my master plan backfires and I have to leave, it'll be fine because I've already lived. I've felt alive for you, and that's all I need to survive eternity without it."

"I don't want you to go," I said.

"Then I won't. Promise. All you have to do is keep quiet." She slurred, but it was cute. She got on her hands and knees, crawling towards me; we'd shifted during her speech just a little.

"Sir Foster," she purred, and pushed my chest back till I hit my pillow. Playfully, though. I wanted to believe that I could easily resist her push if I wanted to, but no. The idea of it was laughable now.

"I do believe we have a current matter to attend to,"

"That we do, Lady Callie," I tried to play along, but I most likely sounded like a bad Mr. Darcy impersonator. "That we do."

**¡Hola! This is my first story on Fanfiction, and I don't know if I should continue this or not. Let me know what you think in the comments, and you guys might see chapter two in the near future! I was thinking of doing another different one after the summer finale, so let me know what you think! **

**So, should I continue? I had a few more ideas... Anyways, Happy Fostering! ¡Adiós!**

-Ash


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I own absolutely nothing, except the dialogue and my take of the are slightly OC.**

The Fosters Fanfic: Sex and Guitars- Chp 2

_BPOV_

Callie climbed astride my lap, and I couldn't help but feel bad. I had to allow my thoughts to explain themselves before I beat myself with a stick. Here she was, risking her happiness over the next two years, in exchange for one night of living. I could understand, sympathize, but I couldn't feel empathy for her. I wouldn't try to put myself in her shoes. No one would like to start a pity party. I believed myself when I said I know everything I need to know about her. But right now, I'm only sure of one thing: Callie is the sexiest creature I've ever seen in my life.

She swirled her tongue around the shell of my ear, nibbling it gently with her teeth. Callie moved her mouth to my neck and bit down hard. I groaned, but I'm not sure if it was from pain or fucking shock. Despite her past, I'd grown accustomed to seeing Callie ... _differently_ in my head. She was so gentle, fragile, kind of like a China doll. Ha! That's what I'll call her. My China Doll. That name fits what I see almost perfectly. The glowed porcelain skin of her face, large doe eyes staring back at you. A tiny nose and supple, almost child-like lips.

"Maybe we should wait."

Figured. _Shit._

"Whatever you want, mi muñeca," I tried. I didn't want to call her doll; the mere idea made funny stuff go on in my head. You know, the kind of things that make you want to find a certain ass wipe and-

"Brandon?" Her voice wavered, and I realized that I'd upset her with my silence. "Not that I'm not into the whole pet name thing, but why am I named doll?"

I let out a throaty chuckle, and a sigh of relief. Leave it to Callie.

"Because you're my little porcelain doll. Something I treasure, and have to be careful not to break." I figured that that was the best way to explain.

I'd noticed the sexually charged atmosphere was starting to wear thin.

I took a strand of her hair; I'd have to elaborate on how beautiful it made her at a later time, and pushed it back against her ear.

"Not even the biggest diamond could ever compare to beauty I see in you. Every curve, every line of your perfect skin is a precious thing I'm blessed with everyday. I'd be damned if anything happened to you and I'd be fanned if I let it. You-"

I was stopped by a hand coming to cover my mouth, similar as I had done to her a few moments before. I then realized the truth of my words; her large doe eyes stared back at me.

"As much as I love hearing this, It's not helping my fight from combustion,"

...

"Oh," That surprised me.

"Wou-"

"Brandon," she said, but it was like she was trying to get my attention. Ridiculous, she already had it. Every time I see her face, I almost combust. Great. I sound like Mariana talking about 'officer fuck-hot' on the phone. Just great.

"Brandon," Callie spoke again.

"Hmm?"

"I love you and all, but- Look, Brandon, I can't have this be just a one time thing. If we do do what we wanted to do, what would become of us in the future? So, I think we should drag this out, a_ little_ farther."

"Whatever you want, mi muñeca," I told her. And it was true. I'd wait a century for her.

"You keep saying that," Callie observed."If I were to ask you for, a pony, wou-"

"I would buy you a thousand ponies if that made you happy."

"I love you, and I'm not just saying that because you said you'd buy me something." I laughed at that.

"I love you, too."

"So, I wanted to not...do...you know, _that_... tonight. At least not yet."

"Yes, dear." I said, and she laughed. But I had to ask..

"If you don't want to do, _that_, tonight, them what did you have in mind?"

I silently prayed she'd suggest something that included her staying in this room. There was no way in hell I would let her perky ass out that doorway.

"Well, Count Mippipopolous, if you'd be so kind to remove your boxers..." She purred, and it took me a while to realize she was referring to one of Hemingways' works.

"These boxers, Lady Ashley? Does your ladyship fancy my cock?" I immediately cringed at my forwardness. At least I stayed in character.

Callie squealed, either from me playing along or the mention of my dick. _Whoa Brandon_, I thought. _Language! _

"Of course, sir. What's not to fancy?" She paused in thought, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, and did you hear? All the counts are sporting erections nowa days. And I know exactly how to help you out."

My eyes grew the size of dinner plates at what she was implying. She must've noticed, because..

"Close your eyes, they'll dry out."

I had to laugh at that, but my whole demeanor turned serious.

"Callie," I start, but I sorta don't want to finish,"You don't have to do that. This should be about you." That part was true. Every aspect of our relationship should be spent completely worshiping this extraordinary creature in front of me.

"Don't worry," she smiles. "I want to. And any..._ding dong_ that could jizz without being touched obviously needs some attention."

The fact that she isn't comfortable with saying the word worried me.

"Whatever you want, mi muñeca."

She giggled, and brought her lips to mine, dragging a blazing finger up my chest. I smiled into her lips. _Just like last time_. Her finger made a zigzag pattern down my chest, and rested of the waistband of my boxers. Her rosy lips never left my skin. They kissed down my chest until I was laying back, again. I groaned, rather loudly, too. I had to remind myself to stay quiet, and Callie gave me the eye.

My obvious pleasure must've given Callie some magical balls, because she pulled my boxers down to my knees faster than, well, fast. My cock sprang free, curving up to meet the ceiling. Callie stroked one hand up and down my shaft, glazing some of the cum around it. This time it almost gave me an aneurysm.

"Callie, you don't-"

"I want to. You don't know what it's like to not have control. I want to feel that, Brandon. I want to feel liberated. So from now on, I'm doing whatever the hell I want."

And with that, she licked her cute little rosy lips, and smirked at me. She licked her tongue on the underside of my shaft, and swirled it around the tip.

As involuntary as the action was, I couldn't help but feel bad. She wants to be in control, and I can't control myself enough to let her be.

"Eager, are we?"

What can I say?

She took me full in her mouth, engorging the tip with the back of her throat.

_Vixen._

She held her head down on me for three seconds, when I started to pull back. As good as it felt, I didn't want her to suffocate.

She complied, and a trail of mucus still connected my cock to her mouth. _Fuck, don't cum, don't cum! _

"You taste good. Like flowers and forests."

That's great, I think? She continued to run her hand up and down my erection, not breaking the line of cum. She started to make small, fast movements, and I let out a few generous spurs of cum, along with muffled groans. I hadn't noticed one got into her mouth until I heard her swallow. My eyes widened, _again._

Callie frowned. "Tastes salty." But she smiled, and let out a huge yawn.

FSf$

Now, back to my thoughts. I couldn't help but think of Callies' brother, Jude. She was so kind to him, that poor kid. Except she really isn't mine. We'd have to discuss,that, what we were, later. Even though I had Talya, it just doesn't add up. It's like settling for a low pay job with a degree, but suddenly finding yourself with a hundred thousand dollar deal right in front of you. Callie being the 100k. Now, I guess I realize Talya was just a title, and Callie is what my heart wants. Talya is going to _kill_ me.

Callie was currently resting her head again me, breathing deeply and evenly. It was about two thirty in the morning, and blow jobs were my new favorite thing, like..._ever_. She'd barely even touched me. I didn't want t think about what's going to happen, because I don't know. But for now, there is no fucking way I'm letting her sleep alone again.

**¡Hola! Second chapter is finished. Woo Hoo! Did you guys like Brandon this time? He was a little OC, and I had to change the rating to M. This chapter is a little shorter; i didn't want to write too much before the summer finale. Let me know what you guys think about my attempt at smuttery (lemons) and if you like, you'll see chapter three, but AFTER the show tonight! Let me know what you think in the comments, and you guys might see chapter three in the near future! I'm still thinking of doing another different one after the summer finale, so let me know what you think! **

**The Ernest Hemingway book I was referring to is called "**_**The Sun Also Rises,"**_**. I thought I'd play with some more characters...**

**Oh, and thanks so much to all of you that have Followed and/or Favorited **_**Sex and Guitars**_**! Also, thanks for all the comments and readers!**

**So, should I continue? I had a few more ideas... Anyways, Happy Fostering! ¡Adiós!**

-Ash


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely nothing, except the dialogue and my take of the characters. Characters are slightly OC.**

_Beautiful creature, Callie is,_

_A broken life coveting dependence._

_Logic says she should want the other, _

_But conscience says not to look by the cover._

I was always a bad poet. My writing never made sense; still doesn't. I'd have to explain why later.

Callie's hair is the most extraordinary thing I'd even imagined in my life. It twinkled red when it caught the light, and it glowed around her face, lifting her porcelain skin. I guess it's true. Life's treasures always come from the broken. I suddenly felt the urge to thank Callie's good side.

_Psstt... Misses Jacobs? Are you there? Alright, I know this is sorta weird, but I really wanted to say thank you. For Callie, I mean. She's extraordinary. I know you've probably been watching my every move since, I don't know..._

I suddenly felt really bad. Here I was, sweet talking her _dead_ mother, when to her, (Misses Jacobs), I could've looked like I was using her!_ A blowjob, Brandon? _I thought. _Really?_

_Okay, I know this looks really bad, but I couldn't help it! She gave me the puppy dogs eyes! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't jus-_

My tirade with Misses Jacobs was abruptly brought to a halt when Miss Jacobs kissed my cheek.

"You are so sweet," she said. My eyes widened, again.

Was that from you?

I felt a little silly with my assumptions, but I'm deciding to take a bet here. She likes me.

"Good morning to you, too." I didn't understand, but I had to ask...

"What was that for?"

"Tú eres mi aguacatona, o, tal vez eres mi querida, my sweetie." She cooed. "And I was awake, you know."

Crap. I knew she was referring to my mini vocal lesson I had sung to her while I thought she was sleeping. It was an old pop song my mom used to listen to when I was five. I barely remembered it; parts and bits of the chorus were sung aloud.

"Don't worry, I liked it." She pressed her finger to my chest, which was still bare, by the way.

"You have a very sweet voice, a throaty one."

I took that compliment in stride.

"Sweet like velvet, honey, ca-"

"Oh, definitely honey. Velvet's too smooth."

I laughed. My throaty chuckle resonated around the room, and I had to remind myself not to be so loud; I didn't what whack- I mean, uhh... Mariana coming to bust my face for waking her up.

Suddenly I remembered that Callie is supposed to be in that room right now...

"Fush! Callie you have to go back!" I yelled. What? It's a mix between fuck and shit. Fush.

Callie scrambled out the bed, too worried to catch my slip up. After she was gone, I listened in through the door. I had to know if Mariana bought it or not.

"What took you so long?" I heard Mariana say.

"Oh, um... I had to... fart." I had to crack a laugh at that. Hearing such an un-ladylike word escape her lips was so odd. I'd come to see Callie...differently, as you already know.

But what the fuck was Jesus doing in my room at two A.M? Little sneak. He must've heard something. I couldn't recall being that loud... I wonder if he could see my boner from the door... No, that's ridiculous. You would need a microscope to the see count cockula as far as I had it up her butt. Whoa, Brandon! You're being watched! Fush! I forgot about her mom!

I felt like a pussy, but I had to apologize.

_Sorry, uh... Misses Jacobs. That was bad..._

Callie came back. Humf.

"I told her we're gonna practice together," she said.

"That works, would you like to actually play?"

I suddenly felt the need to give her a choice. We'd pick our toes if that made her happy.

"Hmm," she purred, cocking her head to the side in thought. "Not now, count. We have much more...prominent business to attend to." Callie vaguely gestured to my cock.

Is it possible to rip the seams of your boxers with an erection, ,even with the little cut out whatchamacallit? _Hope not_.

"My, my, my! Look at how big it is!"

I chuckled at her. Damn straight.

"Why, I'd give anything to be able to just look at it!"

I guess Lady Ashley must've forgotten that she'd already seen it. But, something else much more, fragrant caught my attention. Callie's arousal (wiggle eyebrows) swirled around the room.

Damn, damn damn this girl is smexy!

"Can I lick you?"

What? I figured it was better to say it out loud first. Callie flushed a vibrant pink at my words. But that little vixen must've been very determined to stay in character, because...

"Count, what a straight statement! But yes, I've been in hell."

Even though I knew which lines shr was referring to, her choice of words made me think. But later for that.

I laughed. "Lay down."

My smile faded when I realized that I couldn't ravish this extraordinary creature in front of me. _Gosh darnit._ But, it didn't take me long to find another way to _eat_ this morning. I have to remember not to say that out loud. Like, ever.

"One moment, mi muñeca," I told her. I went to my desk, where a few music books were laying. Exactly. I took the guitar one and opened it to the major chords page. I layed it down on her lower stomach, just above her belly button.

I sure hope _Lady Ashley_ doesn't fancy these shorts. I grabbed a handful in each hand. Callie gasped when I ripped the seam.

"Brandon!" She shout-whispered. I kind of reminded me of her last night, but I couldn't think about that now. A perfectly sized slit showed me her underwear. She started to giggle and my attention was brought elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, Callie." I sighed. "You don't know how bad I want every last inch of you right now, but I can't. Well, shouldn't, but that's aside from the point. But just you wait. I promise I'll make it up to you. For now, there are a few things I could do..."

I slid my finger down the soaked seat of her panties, marveling at it. I chanced a glance up at her face; her head was tilted back and she was biting that damn lip again..

Fush, Brandon, focus!

"Now, if you want to play a G chord, you have to-" I stroked one finger in a circle around her clitoris, or ay least where I thought it was. Black underwear never does anyone justice. Except in sexiness.

"Apply a good amount of pressure," I pushed again and moved the seat of her underwear to one side, "When you want a good, _sound_." Right on cue, Callie moaned, but it was cute. Kind of like a cat trying to yawn. I just had to laugh at that. I let her panties snap closed and she whimpered. But don't worry; I wasn't anywhere near done with her.

"But, if you lose your pick when you're trying to strum," I ran my middle finger down her folds, which were still covered. I tried not to let that bother me.

"One method is to try to curve you fingers around the E string," I paused, hooking my fingers around her underwear and pulling it to one side, like before, "And dig for it."

I let one finger slide into her, um...lady garden, ahem. What? There is no way in hell I'm saying vagina. Callie whimpered again, and I realized that I hadn't moved my finger.

"You might have to move your guitar until the clit- I mean pick comes into view." I started to wiggle my fingers in and out, curving them slightly. I grabbed her hip with the, um... unoccupied hand and turned it upwards, so I got more leverage.

"Then, you have to try not to hit the G spot- I mean chord, because you don't want the strings to unwind."

Callie could barely talk between moans, but she did say,

"Are you... Are you s-sure about... that?"

"Positive." I smiled at her. But I had to go back into, character now. Best foreplay ever!

"If you still can't find the pick, or can't reach it, you'll have to unwind the G string," I emphasized, finally hitting her G spot and twisting her clitoris in my free hand. Callie started convulsing under my hands, and I'm pretty sure I had a smug grin on my face. You know, the one where your lips curl up at the sides. Great. First Mr. Darcy, now the grinch.

"And dig some more." I started fingering her erratically, and Callie groaned, but this one was too loud.

"What, you can't get it? You have to have patience, Callie." That was my subtle way of telling her not to cum yet. I'm having too much fun.

"Keep unwinding the strings," I said, lightly squeezing the folds around her clit and rolling them.

"And pretty soon," I started going faster, "You'll find it."

Callie bit my pillow to silence her orgasm. Fush yea!

F$fs

"Hey Brandon, Callie," Mom (Steph) said. I smiled at her. "Had fun?"

Callie choked on her cereal.

"Yeah, totally. I showed Callie how to change guitar strings." I winked at her; partly for her to notice the double meaning in my words, and the other half for her to play along also.

"Sorry!" Her cheeks flushed a light pink, "I thought I remembered. Your E sounded funny and I was just trying to fix it."

"I know that Cals, you told me that already." I sighed. "But I thought it was the G; remember when I had to unwind it?" I hinted, and she nodded furiously. "I had lost the pick and I couldn't tune it again after I found it."

"I know, B, you showed me exactly how to do it myself."

"Oh I know, but I'm always here to do it for you." As in making her cum again. Oh yea. She's never masturbating again.

It was very suggestive banter, but moms didn't notice a thing. Lena was too busy smacking the extra waffle out Jesus's hand. Which reminded me,

"Hey Jesus," I said, but I was kissing up; he loved that, "What did you need to borrow?" Mariana was busy telling muñeca about a trip to the mall; we were in the clear.

"Oh, man, I wanted to see if you had my glow in the dark underwear; the moon was covered last night and I could finally use them!" He paused, "But why was-"

"I'll tell you later," I cut him off. Instead of finishing, I busied myself with eating, one, and listening to Mariana talk, two.

"We have go to Spencers," she said, and my ears pricked up.

"Shh! And what would any of us need from there?" Callie blushed.

"Nothing to show anybody," she said simply. "But don't you know that you always feel sexier with _that_ on underneath?"

"Oh, I see." Callie said, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes brightened; I knew she had an idea. The only thing missing would be someone yelling 'SOS'. Except hers was cuter.

"Alright, I'll go. But this isn't for who you think it is." Callie noticed my growl but chose to ignore it.

"Wyatt's dating that Emo girl in our Trig class. We're still, and always will be just friends."

"Okay, okay. But still: _thongs are the prongs of confidence_." Mariana beamed. Callie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever you say."

Callie looked up and I quickly averted my eyes. Eavesdroppers never win. But I might this time. If, Callie's thinking what I'm thinking.

F$fs

I could never write fully. I'd always leave something out of a paragraph. Or poem. Here I was, trying to think of a poem I could give to Callie for Christmas, which was coming up. I'd have to think about it later.

I was sitting in the music room during lunch, and I was surprised not to see mi muñeca. She was usually here, I wasn't. Before I got a chance to go into how beautiful this magnificent creature is, piano chords with matching notes started to dance in my head; I put down my sandwich and sat up on the piano bench and started playing.

Callie's Nocture.

**¡Hola! So, how did you guys like Brandon this time? He was a little extra OC. Let me know what you think in the comments, and you guys will see chapter four in the near future! I was thinking of doing another different one now that the summer finale is over. Pwease let me know what you think!**

**ALERT: The next post will be the song Brandon sung to his muñeca. I hate it when people put song lyrics inside the chapter, so I'm just gonna put that separate. So, if you guys don't care, you can skip over it.**

**Oh, and I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait. I went on vacation in Canada, and I had zero connection! I figured I would, but anyways, Happy Fostering! ¡Adiós!**

-Ash


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos y chicas! I'm back, and no, I didn't die. My family and I switched companies for internet, so I could write, but not post, and I am sorry for that. It's been a whole entire 13 days since I've updated! So, like I promised, here you go. The song Brandon was singing to Callie in the last chapter. It's called "Sleeping Angel" by Stevie Nicks. The song isn't ****_that _****old, but I think it really explains Brandon's place, as you'll see in chapter 4, which will be posted right after this one.**

"Sleeping Angel"

watch?v=m2j1ISwWQTg (link)

Take me if you need me

But never hold me down

You're asking me to trust you

well there's little of that around

I'm trying to believe you

And I'm learning all the time

Two-part personality

The flower and the vine

Take me sleeping angel

Catch me when you can

Real love affairs are heavy spells

For a woman and a man

I need you because you let me breathe

Well you've taken me away

But never take me lighty

Or I can never stay

Well, someday when we're older

And my hair is silver grey

Unbraid with all of the love that you have

Like a soft silver chain

Oh, take me sleeping angel

Oh, catch me when you can

And unbraid with all of the love that you have

Like a soft silver chain

**ALERT! As for my other Fosters story, it's still in works. I had to get over a mini hissy fit when the chapter I had originally written had gotten deleted. (Sad face.) But it's not a one shot anymore, promise. Please tell me what you think of both of my Brandons, I tried to create two totally different atmospheres.**

**OH! And I want to do a giant, well not shoutout, but appreciative thanks to all my favoriters/reviews/readers/followers. Because most of you guys don't have an account, I can't respond to you privately. But I have answered most of the reviews with usernames. Regardless, A big thanks to all:**

_**Sex and Guitars Comments:**_

**Guest, Guest, Catarina, Talentstar, Mona, Aria, Guest, kicklover5**

_**Sex and Guitars Followers:**_

**erinhehe, Tivaforever967, aksledgirl, GleeLovatoFan, Holdan22, Twinlily555, kicklover5, imasmartcookie, Talentstar, Lainysf, jessy0622, marinameeks21, Pandaing, BemmettFan1, djoballer15, saralexxalovesu**

_**Sex and Guitars Favorites:**_

**djoballer15, omotot, marinameeks21, jessy0622, avalonxnaruto, lainsysf, hh fever, kicklover5, twinlily5, owlcityismyobsession, Tivaforever967**

**Thank you guys sooooo much! I did get a confused comment, so tell me if you guys want me to explain anything.**

**Look out for chapter 6!**

**Happy Fostering!**

**R&R** (Rate & Review)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I own absolutely nothing, except the dialogue and my take of the are slightly OC.**

I don't think I'll ever be able to play my piano again. Without getting hard, at least. Currently, Callie was sitting on my lap, and I on the piano bench. The funny thing was that there was a giant slit down the middle of her shirt, and a front clasp bra. I guess you could say I have a fetish for ripping.

I had recently come up with the most brilliant idea known to man. If anyone were to stand by our door, they would think we were simply learning piano scales, exactly like our, um..._guitar lesson. Fucking idiots._

To complete the illusion, we both have to be sitting up. The best I could do with that is fondle her breasts, that's it. But thats good enough for me. I would fight tooth and nail just be be able to watch her. I would give, _anything_, just to-

"Brandon? Is everything alright?" She asks, her eyebrows puckering.

"Yes, muñeca," I answer automatically. I'd grown used to the pet name.

"Nothing," she tried to be nonchalant, but I could tell I have hurt her. My eyebrows pucker, but this time from worry.

Callie must've seen my face, so she decided to explain.

"You stopped, _playing_."

It was good that she was playing along. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay in,_ character_, if you will. I remember once I had slipped on her nickname... I don't think our mothers could've been more obvious to our recent adventures. Our sudden closeness could easily be passed off as sibling bonding.

"I'm sorry, Miss," I apologized. "I promise I'll make it up to you." And I will. Trust me. She giggled and played an A chord on the piano. I tried not to pout. We had to play eventually, right?

"Try pressing more firmly on the keys, Callie," I lifted my hands to squeeze her.. ahem,_ boobies_ under her bra. That word was just like vagina. There was no way in fush I'm saying that out loud. She moaned, then, and I couldn't help but let a satisfactory grin spread across my face. The pleasure I received from pleasuring her almost bested my own.

"Sometimes you have to be light with your fingers, because the sound would be too loud," I stressed, signaling for her not to moan so loudly. I can't play if off as if she's frustrated every time. I lightly traced the outline of her upper body. My favorite. If I had to pick one, of course.

I suddenly thought how stupid we must be to have, well, not have sex but, sexcapade in the house while our family was home. I wonder what Mariana would do if-

Oh my jizzing gizzle! _Smexy Christmas lingerie_, my subconscious teased. Just another 23 days until-

"Brandon?" Callie officially popped my speech bubble, "We're being too quiet," she whispers. I blindly reached out beside me and played what I guess sounded like a C chord.

"You have to make sure you press the notes, simultaneously," I said, while palming her and kneading one..._boobie_, in my hand. I gotta think of a new word for her...parts. Saying 'titty' is too disrespectful, but how about-

"I think you need to check my slit." My eyes bugged out of my head at her words, but I felt better when she started to glare at the scale sheet she was holding.

Ahh, I thought. Lady Callie was good at this game.

"How'd you get a paper cut already?"

"I don't know, Brandon. Check it." I slid my hands to un-button her shorts.

"Alright, Cals. You have to have patience," I chided, but ran a finger up her slit anyway. She shivered on my lap, then started humming really fast.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to remember the notes you thought me," she said in a casual voice, but then whispered, "trying not to moan. If I could, I would moan your name seven ways to Sunday, but I can't. Not yet, at least."

I've really got to work on 'this not cuming every time she says my name' thing. _Pussy whipped_. But it's true. I'm head over heels, completely devoted to this extraordinary creature in front of me. But I don't like to actually whip pussy. Playing with one is so much more fun.

Speaking of which...

I pushed my middle finger inside of her, and she turned her face into my chest. But if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was crying. I lifted my thumb top circle her clit and she was gone.

F$fs

Writing down sheet music is the worst fucking job ever invented by mankind. But it was easier this time. The music flowed much better; I knew what I wanted before it was written. You see, the plan is to play it for her on Christmas eve, while everyone is still asleep. I wink at myself. Fucking genius. Currently, Callie's at the mall again with Mariana and Lexi. I suddenly felt really bad. But not for hogging her, not at all, but not giving her a say. I have to give her a choice to avoid feeling guilty. I don't want to trap her. Besides, orgasms always suck when you're guilty. Or so I heard...

I tied the metallic green bow over the Christmas tree paper. Could you tell it was a book?

Callie's actually present to be shown in front of family is a special edition guitar players' handbook. Of course she can't use it. There's no way I'm going to make it easier for her to stay out my room.

F$fs

I felt kind of bad, really. I was never much of a peeping tom. Up until now, I guess. I was watching her chest rise and fall with her steady breaths. She'd fallen alseep at around 8:30; shopping with Mariana could kill _anybody._We had planned to _actually_ practice guitar scales on the couch, when she yawned. It was cute, kind of like a kitten. Her head lolled against my chest, and I started to study every strand of hair in her head. Some were longer than others, but they all generally reached her chin. I sighed and figured it was bad for her to spend every night in my room. As bad as it hurt, we couldn't be too conspicuous. So I decided to watch from the door.

Her nose widens when she sleeps, I've noticed. She turned over, then, and her eyes fluttered. I turned to my room quickly; I had to be strong. Once under the covers, it was easier to think. But I couldn't.

"Brandon, teach me...please." Callie was breathing erratically now, and I was 99.9% sure she was about to cum. We were lying in the middle of my floor in the 69 position. My guitar was somewhere around us; I had let it down when she kissed me. That was 45 minutes ago.

"Use your fingers to show me, Brandon." She instructed. Putting slits in Callie's pajamas was the best idea I've ever had. Since no clothes were removed, she can easily walk out the room at any given moment and act like she didn't just have the greatest orgasm known to man. I know, I'm a fucking genius. Now I know how I told myself to br strong, but really. Get real, she's far too sexy. Dangerously, even.

I spread her, tehe..._lip__s_ wider, but there was no point. I'd done it 37 times in the past 50 minutes. It was good that she's still playing along, even thought it's almost 1 AM.

I shoved my tongue in her, and she turned her face into my side. My tongue went up and down, in circles. She tasted pleasingly sweet, like caramel. I playfully bit her, and she squealed. I lifted my hands to cup her ass, spreading it again while sticking my tongue as far as possible. I started flicking it, and pulled a finger to roll her clit.

"Brandon! I hate your guts!" She shout-whispered, but she sounded amused.

"What did I do?"

She sighed.

"You expect me to be so quiet, but I can't! But just you wait, count. Shit's coming your way." She promised.

_Gulp_. You know, the one you see cartoon characters do when they did dumb shit.

_But my shit wasn't dumb!_

Callie un-straddled my face, and this time I did pout. She giggled at my expression, which had stayed the same, right until she knelt down in between my legs.

_That's right, count._ Deep, deep shit.

But somehow, the image in front of me didn't turn me on as much as I thought it would. In fact, it terrified me. It was easy to see that she'll burst someday, and it'll be my fault. She's pushing herself too far.

"You don't have to do that, muñeca," I tried, but I could see it wouldn't work easily.

"Nu-uh, Brandon. No getting out of this one," she purred, and my cock twitched at her words. Focus, Brandon.

I sat up, and picked her up bridal style.

"Brandon! What the-"

"Shhh," I cooed. "This should all be about you. _I _promised you I would show you what I meant. Well, here it is."

She gasped when my lips touched her skin. I was giving her small butterfly kisses up the soles of her feet. She curled her toes; I guess it tickled. I moved up to her calves, the inside of her knee, and then the back of her thighs. I licked up and down her butt cheeks making the pattern you would see in a beach ball. I pecked small kisses on her back, criss crossing over the same path twice.

I went back to her palms, praising each finger like it was royalty. To me, it was. Every organ, every cell of her skin was a treasure to me. I kissed every scar I saw. There weren't many, though; her beautiful porcelain skin couldn't easily be marred. I just wish it was the same way for her mind. My tongue traced over her shoulder blades until I got to the shell of her ear.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in my life," I whispered, and it was true. Nothing could compare to the beauty I saw and see everyday.

By now I was hovering over her; she moaned in response to my words. I just wish I had a way to make them more than that. More than words.

Notes.

**¡Hola! I'm back, and yes, I'm alive. Thanks again to all my supporters, love y'all 5ever! (Teenage girl squeal). Tell me what you think of their thoughtful moment, and Brandon's emotions. Let me know what I can improve on, or what you want too see. ¡Adios! **

**Happy Fostering!**

**R&R**(Rate & Review)


End file.
